


【柚天】赤野

by Gq_lazurite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gq_lazurite/pseuds/Gq_lazurite
Summary: 「所有选择艺术作为自己事业的人，从选择的那一天开始就选择了痛苦。」





	【柚天】赤野

**Author's Note:**

> △无关真人无关真人无关真人谁上升谁长胖！  
> △画家AU，任何涉及到的专业知识都是我瞎扯的(其实是我自己在学习绘画过程中的经验吧)  
> △人物属于花滑，我只拥有ooc  
> △写到后半段困得不行就急匆匆的结尾了，或许会慢慢补细节

1.  
在很长一段时间里，羽生结弦，《赤野》，金博洋，几乎就是密不可分的，三者只要提到其一，其余两个也会跟着出来抢几分风头。

《赤野》刚刚在画展上公开的那几天，不少“美学家”、“美学大师”都像疯了一般地发小作文，发解析，丝毫不在乎羽生结弦画这幅画的时候到底在想什么，只顾着自娱自乐般过分解读，甚至平地上试着模仿珐明珐老师而添加的几笔竖着的笔触都要说成什么破除内心的枷锁。

话说回来，《赤野》的确算得上是羽生结弦蛰伏多年的返场之作，它几乎承载了几年间羽生结弦内心所以疑问的答案。

至于为什么和金博洋扯上关系，是因为羽生结弦在画展的采访上亲口认证的《赤野》的创作过程中金博洋提供了很大帮助。

那位就读于列宾美院，师从叶老的却热衷于水粉的怪胎天才。

“如果说这几年最想感谢什么人的话，那一定的来自中国的金博洋了。虽然他不常使用油画颜料，但保存在他家里的几幅油画习作以及他调色的小习惯的确是在一定程度上敲醒我该如何进行下去，这是无法否认的事实。”

在《赤野》公开之前的两三年里，羽生结弦陷入了前所未有的困境。他年少出道，一直致力于古典画派的创新，他的画法初与世人见面的时候可以说是技惊四座——他尝试着保留新古典主义的细腻，再复杂的素描关系都能处理的堪称完美，却又尝试着突破被新古典所局限的色彩关系。

显然他的尝试成功又不大成功，不然他不会在两年之后踏上四处游学写生的路，并在俄罗斯结识了金博洋。 

 

起因是金博洋的画笔羽生实在是熟悉的不能再熟悉了，那是他作为油画界新人刚出道时用的笔，还只用那一个牌子。不过时间久远，那牌子已经停产了。 

年龄相仿又有相同爱好的两个人以不可思议的速度打成一片，甚至在相识的第二天金博洋就夸下海口说等明年八月雨季过去要带羽生结弦去中国写生，顺路把这个瘦的要命的人喂胖二十斤。

可是圣彼得堡可看的实在是太多了，两位相识恨晚的亚洲友人甚至没看过所有可画的地方便到了分离的时刻。

在机场的时候金博洋试着和羽生结弦抱了一下，只是轻轻的，他不确定含蓄的日本人是否会喜欢来自一个认识四天的人的拥抱。

他们互相留了line，金博洋把羽生结弦送进安检口的时候又突然拽住了他的手。

“羽生，你接下来还要去各种各样的地方是吗？……那你能不能……把看到的好看的画发给我！”

羽生还以为是什么狗血情节，没想到是来自一个画痴的请求，他没憋住，嘴角就跑出一声只有气音的笑来。

“好啊，不过我们两个的路子不大一样，要是没拍到你想看的可别怪我。”

“那就印象派，俄罗斯，这总可以了吧。”

“那博洋也别忘了你说要带我去写生。”

“成交。”

2.  
羽生一走便是两年半，中间偶尔有小的写生习作公开，却也不尽人意——至少是不尽羽生意。他还是做不到百分之百的冲击感，颜色关系依旧像个恶魔笼罩在他的画笔之上。

闲下来的时候，他总是会想起金博洋的。那双虎牙和脖子上的金花生真是在他的脑子里盖上别墅了吧，怎么都不肯走。他们两个有段日子没联系了，line上的聊天记录还停留在上次他偶然碰见多西多罗夫画展时给对方的狂轰滥炸。

「！！！西老师！！是西老师啊！！我超爱他！！」

当时看到回复的时候羽生结弦心里有点点不爽，然而他把那归结为思考西多罗夫无果之后的烦躁。

马上就到七月底了，羽生结弦在某天和生鸡蛋拌饭作斗争的时候猛然想起来两年前金博洋说要带他去写生的约定，也不知道还做不做数。

像女孩子揪花瓣做决定一样，羽生拌一下饭就换一个想法，当饭被搅得稀烂的时候，羽生终于得到了他想要的答案——不留痕迹的请求金博洋带自己去写生。

好在金博洋刚从列宾美院毕业，今年的写生计划也只是刚刚提上日程，于是俩人一合计，当即拍板决定飞大草原去画他大半个月。

在机场接到羽生结弦的时候金博洋第一感觉是他怎么又瘦了，羽生则在期盼着什么时候能再来一个拥抱。

“心怀鬼胎”的两个人一路打车到了酒店，金博洋轻车熟路的带着羽生找到房间，然后转身砸开了隔壁的房门。

“戈米沙你说好的接机呢？？？一天天就和你的镜头相亲相爱去吧你。”

本着不耽误时间的基本原则，稍事休息过后三个人久踏上了这次的写生路。

对于这片草原，金博洋算是熟悉的，毕竟他懒得踩点的时候都会来这里。羽生还只是个初来乍到的新人。金博洋指使着专属司机戈米沙往人不多的偏僻地方去，那里有他每年都来画的第一个点，熟悉，好找找手感。

已经是下午三四点，伞什么的基本上排不上用场，羽生结弦便没带，于是他手上就只有一个画箱，还有把可有可无的小椅子。

金博洋可就不一样了。他依旧执着于水粉，手里的东西就多了起来。什么画袋水桶自来水，还有那必须平放的颜料盒，压的他喘不过气，戈米沙在身后吹着口哨，一副不想打扰前面二位爷二人世界的样子对快累死的金博洋见死不救，羽生无奈的摇摇头，接过了他手里的水桶，惹得金博洋好不感动，就差抱着羽生大腿叫救命恩人了。

“博洋，我那里还有多余的油画工具，你真的不一起画油画吗？”

“嗨我先找找手感，我老久没碰过这东西了谁知道画成什么鸟样呢，不急。”

等到真正找到合适的点的时候两个人差不多已经负重越野走了半个多小时了。金博洋找着块草地就把画袋一扔直接躺在了地下。羽生本想把他拉起来再添上几句这样不好云云的谆谆教诲，想了想八成他也听不进去，就随手扯过来一件挡风的衣服不经意地扔在了金博洋的身上，然后转身也放下东西，马不停蹄地研究画哪合适。

溜达来溜达去的，羽生结弦选了个没被太阳照到的地方支起自己的画箱，翻出铅笔就准备开始起稿。

喘过气来的金博洋突然就哒哒哒的跑过来，像只小松鼠一样在身边蹦蹦跳跳地看着。 

“诶羽生你说你一直烦着的颜色问题有试过从颜料上解决吗？”

松鼠突然开口，把专心致志构图的羽生吓了一跳。

“怎么解决？限色吗？我试过不用自己的常用色，不过好像没什么用处。”

羽生多常用色是玫瑰，金博洋看了一眼他的颜料便有了自己的猜测。

其实不用猜，金博洋早就将羽生的作品琢磨的细致入微。

 

“不是，我的意思是……”金博洋伸出手戳了戳单分出来的土系颜色“你要不试试别用土黄赭石之类的？或许会有点帮助也说不定呢。”

“啊……这样啊，博洋平时不用的吗？”

“用的少吧，从小被老师带出来的都习惯了。”金博洋把自己的颜料盒扒拉到手里掀开给羽生看，本就不大的颜料盒还没填满，也就十六七个色吧。

“那我画张小稿试一下吧。”羽生结弦起完了草稿，又在纸上虚画了个“士”字——这是用来确定画面中心的，羽生结弦再很早的采访中这样解释。

金博洋今天懒洋洋的，看着辛辛苦苦背来的画具此刻倒是一点都不想画了。他突然很想再画张油画。

“羽生，我要说我一会想用你的颜料画一张，你会生气吗？”

不会啊，甚至迫切的希望你愿意这样做。

羽生把这种想法简单的归结于想从这位色彩鬼才上学到些调色的技巧。

“那就这么定了，我想画落日！”

说话间，羽生结弦选中的那片草地已经被落日笼罩上了一层红。树发橘，草地却是一片暗红，远处的天空又微微带上落日的粉，羽生有片刻闭上双眼，思考着如何组织色彩纷杂的大自然。

他习惯性的拿出二号笔，然后被旁边围观的金博洋打断。

“停停停！羽生，至少用五号或者六号的笔吧，既然颜色方法都改了，不妨就改的彻底一点。”

好吧，看来金博洋是打算让羽生结弦彻底丢掉羽生结弦了。

从用笔到调色习惯全都被强制性改掉，羽生结弦刚刚下笔的时候甚至感觉自己踩着刀尖在跳舞，不知道那一秒就会被推下深渊或是被刀刺穿，这方法，对于向来沉稳的他太跳跃了。

然而他还是接受了，带着虚心求教和一部分不可言说的情感。

没了小笔，羽生也就没了抠细节的法子，他只能按照自己的色彩感觉去铺色块。

“土黄赭石熟褐都不许用哟～”

金博洋就站在他身旁，抬头看景低头看画，偶尔提醒下羽生不用土系色，不然晚上晚饭就不给吃好的。 

“真是天才啊——”金博洋对着羽生新手上路的第一张改良发出这样的感叹“要不要趁热打铁再来一张，我觉得这比你之前抠细节都好得多。下一张要不要试一下把天的倾向再紫一点？地上红绿色差拉开？对了，快点啊哥哥，我还想画张晚霞。”

新司机是天才就是不一样，哪怕还是迷迷糊糊的，羽生结弦却也能照着金博洋的意思画出了他过去一直追求的——在统一之中寻找对抗，哪怕只是小荷才露尖尖角，却也值得羽生结弦欣喜。

金博洋看了看表，离他想画的景还得有二十多分钟，于是他悠哉悠哉的起完稿，其实也就只有几道线，然后开始收拾羽生有些脏的颜料。

金博洋又一次抬起了头是夕阳正好的时刻。

于是他拿起笔，恨不得都用纯色或者是纯色加白往上硬画，最多是三个颜色相加，近看只是杂乱无章的笔触，带着油画颜料自身厚重而又张扬的气息，把羽生结弦看的一愣一愣的。

——莫奈曾经用过的方法吗？真不愧是喜欢印象派喜欢到极致的人啊。

其实那副画的完成度不是很高，金博洋没二十分钟就搞定了，他退远看了两眼，摇摇头又叹着气走了回来。他显然对这幅画不太满意，羽生结弦却两眼放光的盯着看了许久，看的金博洋都不好意思，说是要把这幅画送给羽生结弦。

那天上羽生结弦第一次见到金博洋这般印象的画法，紧接着他本人也好像开了窍一样，第二天极速进入状态。

 

3.  
那段日子现在回想起来，也只能是羽生被捧上神探后留给众人茶余饭后的谈资罢了。不过和金博洋的感情大概真是始于此吧。

《赤野》是写生结束之后羽生结弦按照第二张小稿放大细化的作品。虽然前面有过写生的铺垫，真正创造的时候还是愁掉了羽生结弦不少头发，他又把金博洋请到了自己的工作室里，绝对不带一点私心的那种。

嗯，一点都没有。大概吧。

两个人的关系进展实在是快的很，只是谁都不愿意捅破窗户纸罢了，心照不宣的站在警戒线的边缘配合着上演好兄弟知己一生一起走的戏码。 

年底羽生个人展也是金博洋参与策划的，羽生心想他可能演不下去了。

羽生借着开展前最后一次检查的由头把金博洋拽到空无一人的场馆里，他们面前是精打细磨一个月的那幅《赤野》。为了平衡构图羽生结弦在画面右边加了个人。

“那个人是你哟，博洋君。”

各路美学大师有一句话没说错，《赤野》是羽生结弦的转折点。他突破了自己的瓶颈，离神坛又近了一步。

《赤野》的确是羽生结弦的转折点，之于画法，之于人生。

金博洋呢？

金博洋结束了一场悄无声息又预谋已久的暗恋。

 

END.


End file.
